


that's my boy

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son, you subverted the democratic process of an entire city, what do you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's my boy

They saved the world, but D.L. is still wanted. He lies back on the stretcher and meets Bennet's eyes. "Linderman's gone," he says, refusing to elaborate. He doesn't need to, the shadows in Bennet's eyes tell him he understands.

He coughs and scratches absently at his stitches, looking at Micah with Niki. "They're still not safe."

"No," Bennet agrees. "There will be someone else. Another Sylar, another - " he cuts off the word. "There's always someone else."

D.L. nods. More sirens fill the air and he looks. "Police."

"We need to get you out of here," Bennet says, gesturing to the paramedics. "Somehow, I don't believe they'll understand how exactly you were framed." He sighs, looking rueful. "They certainly won't be recognizing my authority."

D.L. blinks. "You're going to –"

Bennet smiles. "You did me a favor getting rid of Linderman, I owe you."

"Where are we going, Dad?" Micah asks, getting into the ambulance. Niki hovers at his side, looking uncertain, but oddly settled at the same time. D.L. smiles at her, but reaches for his son's hand.

"Somewhere safe," he says. "Somewhere the cops can't find us."

Niki expels a breath, leaning back against the ambulance wall. "We wouldn't need to if –"

"No ifs," D.L. shrugs. "It's not like we could've figured this one out earlier." His vision swims with the drugs that are beginning to take affect. "Micah?" he slurs, remembering an overheard comment.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Did you fix an election?" Micah shifts on his feet and looks down at his sneakers. Just before D.L. passes out, he groans. "You are so grounded, little man."

-

Bennet's true to his word. When D.L. wakes up, he isn't in a palatial suite, but there are no bars, no guards that he can see, and the place is clean. He considers that to be serious points toward luxury.

"Dad?"

He lifts his head, seeing Micah sitting on the end of the bed. He's got a game in his hands, beeping quietly, and he's one of the best things D.L.'s ever seen.

"Hey buddy," he mumbles, his mouth dry and feeling like cotton. "How long've I been out?"

"A couple days," Micah shrugs. "The doctor thought you needed to sleep."

"Well, I'm not arguing with the doctor," he feels better than he has in months. "Where's your Mom?"

"Talking to Noah," Micah says, crawling up to sit next to him. "That's Claire's dad. They've been talking about New York. They still haven't found Peter or Mr. Petrelli yet."

D.L. remembers the explosion and thinks they're not likely to, though he has seen crazier lately. He rubs a hand over Micah's hair and smiles. "Yeah, well, we'll keep our fingers crossed. They're out there somewhere, right?"

"Noah thinks so," Micah agrees. "He's worried about Claire, she's scared."

"I've missed out on a whole lot of explanations, haven't I?" D.L. asks, getting a headache.

"Just a bit, yeah," Micah grins. "We'll fill you in later; Mom says you're supposed to be resting now."

"Yeah, well, I've got plenty of time to rest up," D.L. says, knowing he can't leave wherever they are. Not without risking the police finding him. "Too many people out there looking for me right now, it's not safe."

"That's okay," says Micah. "We can take a vacation. Noah says I can have a tutor, that it's safer than a school." He grins. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Very," D.L. says, wondering how far his 'favor' to this man will really go.

"Don't worry about Noah, Dad," Micah says, as if reading his thoughts. "He's okay; besides, Mom'll just kick his ass if he tries anything."

Laughing, D.L. feels the pull of stitches and nods. "Yeah, yeah, she will." He pulls his son close and kisses his forehead.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I still grounded?"

D.L. grins into Micah's hair. "Son, you subverted the democratic process of an entire city, what do you think?"

Micah groans. "I'm grounded _forever_."


End file.
